Sincere Manipulation
by cockycute
Summary: Mary Margaret is summoned to the Mayor's office by Regina who will do anything to get what she wants in more ways than one.


Regina was incredibly pleased with herself. Even after she had ruined Sidney Glass's life for silly and trivial reasons, he was still coming back for more. He would do anything for her, even after she had dragged his name through the dirt and all he had gotten in return was a few kind words and her hand on his thigh. Oh, yes, Regina had never met a man who she didn't know how to play, and she was sure that she never would. And she was right, literally speaking, there would never be a man that she would meet that she wouldn't be able to play.

Mary Margaret had changed her outfit three times before deciding on her favorite teal blue cardigan and a girly white knee-length dress. When she had gotten the summons to the mayor's office she had been a big, knotted mess of raw nerves and she had wanted to make sure that she would be as comfortable as possible because she was already terrified of the mayor and she didn't want to make a fool of herself. She got into her car and had trouble driving because she her hands were shaking so hard that she could barely keep her hands on the wheel. When she parked the car, she took some deep breaths to keep herself from having a panic attack. Mary Margaret rang the doorbell and shifted her weight from foot to foot while she waited for the mayor to open the door. She remembered an old trick to help calm her nerves, she would just imagine Mayor Mills in her underwear. Oh, no! That didn't help! It just made her more flustered. She didn't need to be aroused on top of terrified out of her mind. Regina opened the door as Mary Margaret tried to get the image out of her head. The mayor smiled at her politely.  
"Come in Ms. Blanchard." Mary Margaret stepped was too busy trying not to freak out to look where she was going. She tripped over the door jamb and would have whacked her head on the coatrack if Regina hadn't caught her.  
"Thank you." Mary Margaret blushed and smiled at the shorter woman, mortified that she'd had to be caught by someone who was smaller than she was. "Sorry."  
"No need to apologize Ms. Blanchard." Mayor Mills told Mary Margaret in a rare display of warmth and kindness. Mary Margaret stood back up and walked into the foyer. "So... What's wrong Mayor Mills?" She didn't want to be rude, but she had never been good at handling suspense and just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
"Nothing's wrong, Miss Blanchard. I just wanted to know how Henry's doing. Is he still obsessed with his fairy tales?"  
"You called me here just to talk about Henry?"  
"Yes. I am worried about him. I think that his delusions might really be starting to affect his sanity."  
"With all due respect, Mayor Mills, Henry's just a boy. Let him have his fantasies."  
" Ms. Blanchard, Henry isn't well. It's important that we nip this in the bud before he loses what small amount of sanity he has left."  
Mary Margaret was outraged "How can you say that about your own son?"  
"I can say it because it's true. I'm worried about him, and to be honest, miss Blanchard, I thought that you would be too."  
"He's just a boy! And you're his mother! Maybe if you had been a better one, he wouldn't have to use his stories to escape from you!"  
Regina's eyes flashed with anger. In a last-ditch effort to convince Mary Margaret, she did what had always worked for her in the past, she closed the distance between herself and Mary Margaret and kissed her passionately. With tongue. Even though the kiss was amazing, she summoned all of her willpower and pulled away. "If you think that you can string me along and use your amazing body to get me to crush Henry's dreams, you are sadly mistaken." Mary Margaret quickly walked out of the Mayor's office and slammed the door. She got into her car and drove off, crying. She was so angry that Regina had tried to manipulate her like that. And, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was disappointed that the only reason that Regina had kissed her was because she wanted something from her. She wished that just once, she could meet someone who just wanted her not just some service she could provide. Little did she know, she just had.


End file.
